Never leave
by Yakamaniac
Summary: AU. Cato awakes in a hopsital room, his memory faded of how it had happened but he is injured badly, Peeta was sitting on the chair next to him. Peeta x Cato aka Potato or Peeto Based on a roleplay. If this gets enough reviews i will write more.
1. Chapter 1

Never leave

**Based on an RP I did and I just HAD to write it as a fan fic if this does get enough reviews it will be updated! If not well it will stay as one chapter**

_To Cato it was all a blur, he couldn't remember a thing. Screams, pain and a loud siren was all he could remember. A cold feeling, of emptiness his body fell limp, the faint sound of familiar sobbing danced through his ears._

Cato's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurred but slowly regained. He was in a large white room and covered in matching sheets. The man slowly turned his head and saw a familiar short blonde boy. "P-Peeta" Cato spoke in a raspy voice.

"Cato!" Peeta jumped up out of his seat and ran over to the bed side.

The large blonde attempted to lean up to hug Peeta but he felt a sudden pain through his chest, his whole body felt numb and weak. "P-Peeta" He spoke, his voice was weak and a large pain in his chest was making it difficult to speak.

"Where does it hurt?" Peeta asked, placing his hands on the large man's chest.

"It d-doesn't, I'm just… numb" Cato struggled to speak. The large man attempted to grab Peeta's hand but the numbness took over and he lacked the strength to raise it.

"Just lay still" Peeta smiled at him, flashing his pearly whites. Peeta sat on the edge of the bed and took Cato's hand and held it tight.

"Ar-Are you okay? I'm not dreaming am I?" Cato was confused; his eyes were darting all over the place. He licked his dry pealing lips as he glanced around confused.

"I'm fine, and no you're not dreaming" Peeta smiled again as he slowly rubbed Cato's hand with his thumb. The large man slowly pulled Peeta's hand to his cheek and kissed the soft skin.

"I feel… I feel strange" Cato groaned unable to put how he felt into words.

"Well of course" Peeta nodded.

"W-what's going on now?" Cato asked as he cleared his throat.

"Nothing just waiting for the doctors to find out what happened" Peeta warmly smiled.

"I don't I- don't… my memory is fucked" Cato closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well you did take a pretty hard hit" Peeta replied "Is there anything you remember?"

"No just… just pain" Cato said, it was true, and all that was running through his mind was the sharp shooting pains, the constantly feeling of his chest that felt as if he was being pelted with a thousand rocks. He furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Oh" Peeta's eyes dropped to the ground but he quickly perked himself back up "I'm sure your memory will come back soon".

"What happened? Peeta...tell me, please." Cato asked, almost begging.

"I don't remember much myself" Peeta stuttered, "I just, I just remember seeing you on the ground bleeding and eyes closed I…" He paused. "I thought something had happened" He said teary eyed.

"From where?" Cato didn't want to make Peeta cry, but he had to find out. He had to remember.

"I don't" Peeta's words were muffled. "I don't remember, all I remember is people screaming" He attempted to rub his eyes to hide the tears. He felt terrible for not being able to remember, it just happened so fast and so strange. The worst he got was a smack to the head.

"Was it…a gun?" Cato blinked slowly, almost hearing the gunshot ring out. A small scene flashed before his eyes, after stumbling out from an alley covered in bruises with Peeta holding onto him tightly someone dressed in black raised a handgun and fired at them.

Peeta closed his eyes to try his best and remember. Then a familiar scene played through his head, a gunshot echoing through his ears and Cato falling to the ground. "Yes… I remember…. I remember the gunshot" Peeta sighed and still trying his best to hold back tears.

"In my chest…my heart stopped, didn't it?" Cato closed his eyes and remembered the feeling. Or rather, lack of feeling. "It stopped"

"Yes…" Peeta whimpered. "When we found you your heart had stopped but lucky they managed to start it again, I was so worried I thought I had lost you!" He couldn't hold back the tears anymore they began flowing despite how much he fought them back.

The large man looked up at Peeta and tightly squeezed his hand. "Come here," he said in a soft, cracking voice. "Lean down"

Peeta complied and moved closer to Cato and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could, he lay down onto the man's chest while still sobbing and blubbering.

Cato closed his eyes and pulled Peeta as close as possible. He kissed the man's forehead and then his lips in a chaste manner. "I'm okay," he insisted, kissing Peeta's lips once more. "I'm okay now."

The short blonde knew he was lying, he knew Cato was in allot of pain and trying to be strong. He felt terrible, he needed to man up but he couldn't, he had almost lost Cato.

"It's okay now, everything is okay." Cato stroked Peeta's cheeks, biting down on his own lip to hide the discomfort he felt from the medicine. "I'm alive, and we're together. I promised you I'd never leave you."

"I know I know I almost lost you I don't want to do it again" The short blonde said trying to pull himself together. He felt Cato's welcoming touch on his face, Peeta smiled and lifted his head and stared into Cato's eyes. He saw the pain and discomfort on the bigger man's face, "Am I hurting you?" He asked jumping up from where he was laying.

"No, not at all," Cato insisted. He held Peeta's hand in his own. "Please, lay back down. I want to hold you again" Cato tried not to sound weak but its what he needed, he needed to feel that familiar touch.

Peeta nodded and lay back down on Cato's chest and once again wrapped his arms around him again. "I was so worried" He whispered.

"I know you were and I'm so sorry I worried you." Cato kissed Peeta's hair and stroked it. "I'm alive, though. I'm okay and I'm going to be strong again, I'm going to take care of you."

"No it wasn't your fault" Peeta raised his head so they were face to face.

Cato's face turned red with anger. "That damn shooter's…If I ever find that son of a bitch, I'll kill him."

"Calm down you don't want to get stressed" Peeta attempted to calm the large man down. "Besides I'm sure the cops did that for you…" Peeta tried to remember what happened afterwards, he remembered more gunshots but the only image inside his head was him kneeling at Cato's body and sobbing heavily.

"If they didn't, I'll do their job for them." Cato held onto Peeta protectively and felt rage nearly consuming him.

"No, your not getting yourself hurt!" The short blonde man felt Cato tighten his grip. "Just forget about him for now! You just need to rest and recover"

"Peeta, if they haven't killed that son of a bitch then he's still out there! If you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself!" Cato held Peeta's face in his hands, a determined look on his face. "If there's no news on him, I'll set out myself. Make sure whoever he is never hurts anyone."

"No Cato calm down!" Peeta tried his best. "Besides, if you get hurt I wont have anyone here for me, so you stay right here with me" Peeta held a fake smile, he felt wrong for smiling now but it was worth a shot.

Cato flinched at the statement. He knew Peeta was right, absolutely right. He sighed and leaned his head back against the pillows. "…Fine."

"Good" Peeta grinned. "Now how about we just lay here huh?" He said as he snuggled back onto the man's chest and lay with his head on Cato's shoulder who smiled tiredly and nodded, closing his eyes. "Sounds good to me." He said as he stroked Peeta's back.

"Yes" Peeta smiled at the contact, he could feel his eye lids growing heavy until he finally fell asleep in the man's arms.

Cato was the first to wake up hours later, feeling in his body again. He looked down at Peeta and rubbed the man's back and kissed his forehead.

The sudden contact woke Peeta up; he opened his eyes slowly and groaned. "Huh?" Peeta looked around dazed. "Are we still here? Have the doctors not come yet?" He asked while rubbing his eye.

Cato lifted his eyes and saw a doctor in the doorway. "Come in," he said. The man came in. "Er, Mr. Mellark will have to get...off..." The man sounded uncomfortable, much to Cato's amusement.

"Oh okay" Peeta slowly dragged himself off still in a daze. "So what's wrong doc?" Peeta questioned.

"We just have to check his wounds." The doctor sat Cato up and took the hospital gown down to his pelvis, checking the bullet wound. Cato had a scar on his chest and bruises over his ribs. "Looks like I'm in shit shape, eh Doc?" Cato asked, laughing. He winced and held his ribs. "Two are broken, most are bruised. We've decided you can go home in the afternoon," the doctor spoke.

"Well at least it's not too serious" Peeta said with his voice low. "At least we can go home and rest I guess thanks doc" He smiled.

"No problem." The doctor took his leave and left. Cato stretched out his arms and grinned at Peeta. "We can go home."

"Yes we can finally after five days of being here" Peeta returned the grin and hugged Cato tightly.

"…Five days?!" The large man face paled.

"Y-yes, Ive never left your side" Peeta stepped back. "_How could I have forgotten to mention that? Oh god now I feel terrible!" _Peeta thought.

Cato's breathing began to speed up he then held his head in his hands. "Five fucking days?!"

"No Cato its fine! It was only because of the medication! They had to make sure you were alright and not bleeding before you could wake up" Peeta shook Cato lightly; he looked terrified which made Peeta feel terrible.

"Th-They put me in a coma!?" Cato shrieked and stared at Peeta with wide eyes, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Its not exactly a coma" Peeta shook his head.

"They made me asleep for five fucking days, Peeta! That's a fucking medical induced coma!"

"Okay yes it is but it's alright its very common!" The smaller man could understand why he was angry and it just made him feel worse about telling him.

Cato rubbed his temples and shut his eyes tightly, trembling now. "God, get me out of here."

"We can't go yet, only a few more hours then we can go"

"Now. Take me home now." The larger man demanded.

"I don't know if I can do that" Peeta wished he could right now, just take him home and they could lie in bed. Just the two of them and no one else but of course you had to wait until they doctor said so with something like this.

"I want to get out of this fucking place. Where are my clothes? Get me my clothes now." Cato stood with the hospital gown tied at his waist.

"Your clothes are in the draw" Peeta pointed to the set of wooden draws in the corner. "But we just need to stay a little longer calm down!"

Cato snatched his clothes and put them on, wincing a bit in discomfort. "Get the car. I want to go."

What about what the doctor said! Plus I don't think you'll be able to drive like this" Peeta protested.

"You drive! I want to go! Fuck the doctor!" The large man growled.

"I haven't even passed my test yet" The shorter man was feeling slightly scared of Cato, he didn't want to make him worse but things just weren't going right.

"I don't care! Just drive me home!" Cato kicked the drawers in frustration.

"Alright alright!" Peeta stepped back and held out his hands. "L-lets go then". Cato grabbed Peeta's hand and stormed out of the hospital, fuming with anger.

"Pass me the keys" Peeta asked attempting to reach into Cato's pocket to take out the car keys. The large blonde gave Peeta the car keys and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him close. Peeta wrapped his arms around Cato's neck. "I understand why you're angry, just try and calm down please" He whispered before they kissed, not caring about the multiple people staring.

Cato stopped when they got to the car and looked down at Peeta, his features softening. He once again kissed his boyfriend gently. "Sorry"

"It's alright" The shorter blonde nodded. He released his arms from around the man and started the car, he made sure to be extra careful because there was a reason he hasn't passed his test yet and he did not want anymore injuries today. "Are you still in pain? We can stop and get some pills if you want?"

"No, I'm fine. Just kind of tired." Cato groaned sat in the seat, leaning his head back.

"Alright" Peeta nodded, he figured he'd pick some up in the morning just in case.

It wasn't long before they reached home; he stopped the car and climbed out. "Do you need any help?" Peeta asked, concerned.

Cato's eyes were still closed. He shook his head but didn't move a muscle. "Leave me here to sleep."

"No no I'm not leaving you in the car" Peeta sighed; he walked around and opened Cato's side of the car. He attempted to drag the man out of the car, "You can sleep once we get upstairs mister"

Cato groaned "No, I don't want to move"

"Come on" Peeta frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"Leave me alone," The large man yawned. "Come onnnn I don't want to sleep alone again" Peeta sighed and shook his head.

Cato turned his head back to Peeta and sighed. "You're so lucky I love you"

"You don't know the half of it" Peeta laughed and stuck out his tongue. Cato unbuckled his own seatbelt and got up, trudging tiredly to the door.

Once in the house, he went to his and Peeta's bedroom and lay on the bed with a groan with Peeta following Peeta followed, "Il be there in a minute, going to get something to eat" The blonde then walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich.

After eating his food he walked into the bedroom and spotted Cato sleeping, wrapped snuggly in the covers while snoring softly. He chuckled and stripped down and climbed into the sheets, he snuggled up beside Cato and closed his eyes, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

The large man flinched in his sleep, gasping. The bullet piercing through his body, Peeta's screams of horror. "I'll stay...I-I'll stay with you." He moaned, thrashing back and forth. "I-I won't die..."

Peeta was woken up by Cato thrashing around. He jumped up and pounced on to the bigger man. "Cato!" He called while shaking him. "Cato wake up! Your okay! You're not dying come on wake up!"

Cato's back arched, sweat pouring from his forehead. "Pe-Peeta, no! Don't cry, pl-please..." He gasped out, choking.

"Cato!" Peeta shook the larger man. "I'm not crying" He answered. He leaned in and hugged the man tightly and nuzzled his face in the mans neck. "We're okay"

Cato's eyes opened and he gasped out as he woke up. He felt Peeta's body on his and hugged him close. "Pe-Peeta…P-Peeta!"

"Yes Cato I'm here" Peeta smiled. He tightened his arms around Cato.

"My God…I-I'm alive"

"Yes you are and you're okay now"

"Y-You're here"

"Il always be here"

"Pr-Promise me"

"Yes Cato I promise" Peeta smiled, he then lifted his head and softly kissed the sweating and panicked man. Cato weakly, tiredly, kissed Peeta back, stroking his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" Peeta smiled, he knew Cato was still weak it would be best if he would just spend the rest of the day in bed.

The large man kissed Peeta's forehead again and lay back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling.

Peeta returned to lying on Cato's chest with his face nuzzling his neck. "Do you want anything while I'm out later or do you just want me to stay?"

"Stay…Stay with me." Cato held Peeta close to him.

"Gladly" Peeta smiled.

_**Remember people if you review this WILL be updated otherwise I will just leave it as one chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Oh and Cato's bruises/ scars didn't just randomly appear while they were in the pool, they just didn't notice them until he had the pains… they're both blonde leave me alone. Oh and I will go further into the story in more chapters I just wanted to get these things out the way.**

Peeta groaned and opened his eyes; the room was dimly lit by the rising sunlight through the window. He felt familiar warmth surrounding him that he hasn't felt in six days, it was slightly odd, not falling asleep in Cato's arms but now in his protective hold, it made him wonder if yesterday even happened.

"Morning" A familiar voice groggily spoke.

"Morning sexy" Peeta yawned, he felt Cato pull him closer and kiss him on the forehead.

"Why are you the only one that's naked?" Cato laughed.

"Because you being the lazy brute you are just climbed into bed fully clothed and wouldn't snuggle me" Peeta pulled a pet lip.

Cato rolled over and placed himself between Peeta's legs, he stripped down until he was just wearing his boxers. The two crashed there lips together. "I-Ive missed you" Peeta spoke between the kisses.

"It was five days, you lasted seventeen years without knowing who I was, I'm not all that great" Cato frowned.

"I'm twenty four now it's hard enough to spend a day away from you"

"Sex addict"

"Only for you" Peeta winked. "I have a surprise for you" A large grin spread on his face.

"Oh?" Cato arched his brow, "I know I haven't been awake in five days but I wouldn't call it a surprise"

"Oh har har very funny now come on" Peeta wriggled from out underneath the man and exited the room still only in his shorts. Cato groaned and followed the smaller man.

"What are you gonna show me? I haven't noticed anything new" Cato shrugged, his mind began to wonder, he was intrigued.

They reached the living room and Peeta approached the backdoor which had a curtain covering. "Close your eyes" Peeta smiled.

"Fine" Cato closed them. Peeta grabbed the taller man's hands and led himoutside, he could feel the welcoming heat.

Peeta let go of Cato's hands and left him standing there, the smaller man walked behind Cato and shoved him. Cato fell flying through the air and opened his eyes, with a loud splash he landed in a newly built pool.

"A pool!?" Cato emerged, he was shocked and excited.

"Yepp" Peeta gleamed with pride.

"How the hell did we afford this?" Cato frowned.

"I pulled some strings, I thought you deserved it and I thought you'd be happy" Peeta ran up to the side of the pool and jumped in and landed with a loud splash.

"I am! I'm fucking glad!" Cato laughed, "But you got rid of most of the grass, which is where we first did it in this house"

"Yeah I remember… we had freshly cut grass in strange places" Peeta blushed.

"Don't remind me" The large man chuckled.

"Now speaking of reminding you of something" Peeta purred as he slithered over while biting his bottom lip.

"I like the sound of that" Cato said with lust and desire filling his voice. The two crashed together, there tongues dancing between mouths making sure to explore each corner.

Before they knew it the shorts were floating behind them and Cato had Peeta pinned against the wall of the pool. But as Cato moved he began to get pains in his chest, at first he grunted and braved through it until he couldn't take it anymore. "Ah my ribs!" He clenched his hand above his bullet wound; large bruises were spread across the man's chest.

"Hospital. Now!" Peeta dived for the clothes; he was in a state of panic, terror and running on adrenaline.

The short blonde fished Cato out of the pool, put shorts on him, lay the man down and called 911. Peeta ran back out into the garden to try and comfort the screaming in agony Cato lying on the table. "Cato they will be here in a few minutes come on" Peeta tried his best to smile; he grabbed the man's hand and attempted to be supportive.

It didn't take long before the ambulance arrived and the man was whisked into the back with Peeta sitting beside him.

_Two hours later Cato awoke again in the same room of the hospital, Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed and the doctor standing in front._

"Wha- Where am I?" Cato groaned, he felt groggy, tired and had a strong pain in his chest.

"Your in the hospital" The doctor frowned.

Cato's vision soon regained and he recognized the doctor, the same one from yesterday who is obviously annoyed with them leaving early. "This is your own fault"

"Beetee" Peeta growled.

"That's doctor Beetee, but lets get down to business, because you up and left you have to stay overnight due to your ribs, we have already operated and fixed them as well as we could and you will have to leave the bandages on for about two weeks, you've also been injected with morphling and we will supply you will a small dose to take home tomorrow" The doctor explained still with a frown, his eyes drifted between the two men before walking away.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Peeta finally spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Cato spoke low; he sighed and shuffled so he was in a sitting position.

"That's good" Peeta smiled, "We have our own bathroom and shower you know?" A small smirk twitched on the edge of the blonde's lips.

"Hinting at something?"

"Maybe" Peeta chuckled.

"Fine, you go hop in, I'll be there in a minute" The large man laughed.

The shorter man jumped off the bed and ran off into the shower; he dropped his clothes in front of the door. Cato heard the running water and Peeta yelp at the sudden splash of cold water.

"Getting too eager are we?" Cato called as he slowly stood up and dropped his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I am soooo sorry this has taken so long! Ive had writers block and then I got resident evil 6 and already I have over 80 hours of gametime on that xD and I got Pokémon black 2 **_

Nurse Wiress was on her way to Cato's room; she had the various pills he would need to take placed neatly on a tray. She walked down the hall with her heels of her shoes slapping against the floor. She reached the outside of the room and knocked on the door. No answer. The woman slowly opened the door, noticing the door to the bathroom was open slightly.

_"It's been so long!"_

_"I'm sure you managed for five days, Peeta."_

_"Damn it, Cato, that hurts!"_

_"Well, you said it has been five days, at least you got a break."_

_"Yeah, well, I didn't realise it would hurt THIS much."_

Nurse Wiress stepped back but stumbled over something in the process. She stopped, dead still in the pile of clothes she tripped over.

_"Did you hear something?"_

_"Damn it, Peeta! Let me finish!"_

_"I never realised you were this selfish."_

_"I haven't had the best few days. Be lenient with me a little. Speaking of which can you move over a bit."_

_"No, 'cause I feel like if I move, I'll slip!" _

_"You'll be fine." _

The woman shuffled back on the floor towards the door, still holding the tray of pills tightly in her hands.

_"Look, I've got a hold of you. Now move over a little."_

_"Ugh fine. You're lucky I love you."_

_"Oh, I love you too."_

_"Don't push it!"_

_"That's what she said."_

_"Screw you."_

_"I think its more like me screwing you right now."_

Nurse Wiress stood up and regained her composure. She placed the tray on the table next to the bed, brushed her long hair from her shoulders and left the room, making the door slam.

After around twenty more minutes, they were finally finished. Cato exited the bathroom strutting and with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well, you're happy" Peeta sighed as he almost waddled out of the bathroom.

"Damn right! I've been looking forward to that." The large man swiped his clothes off the floor but decided not to get fully dressed, just threw on his underwear and shirt.  
"Maybe some pants?" Peeta asked while holding Cato's pants in his hand.

"Nope." Cato beamed as he jumped onto the bed.

The shorter blonde sighed as he finished getting dressed, "I'm going to go get something to eat, fancy tagging along?"

"Fine" Cato sighed.

But as if on cue Nurse Wiress entered the room holding the tray, "Ah looks like you two are finally ready" She said with a firm glare.

"What's with the glare?" Cato frowned.

"Nothing" The woman muttered under her breath. She walked over to the bedside and played the tray next to Cato. "Take these before you go to bed, an hour between each any order" She said with a tone that suggested the woman frankly didn't care. But before any of the two men could respond she left with her heels echoing as she did so.

"I wonder what's up her vagina today" Cato scowled.

"Obviously not her husband" Peeta chuckled.

"Not the mental image I needed"

"Oh shush you"

There was a brief silence between the two before the shorter man grabbed the TV remote from the side of the bed and flicked on the TV. He then shuffled on the bed so he was huddling next to Cato. "We'll go for some food soon"

"Finnee" Cato groaned, along with his stomach.

The news came on with its usual flashing colors, the brightly colored dressed anchor introduced herself as always,

"_Hello there people on panem, my name is Effie trinket your three o clock presenter!" _She says with a large smile and her thick accent.

As if it were perfectly timed they cut to the reporter who stands at a familiar scene, a place that shall haunt the men's minds forever. _The scene of Cato's shooting._

"_Now Portia" Effie begins, "Tell us about this horrific crime"_

"_Thank you Mrs. Trinket, well today I stand in front of a crime that many of you will be familiar with by now, the shooting of a man and the beating of him and his partner. The two men were seen just walking around the streets when they cut through an alleyway but according to cameras jumped on by a gang and then the tallest male, shot. Peacekeepers have arrested the gang that were armed with various weapons but are still unable to find the shooter"_

Every word of the report was like blades in Cato's ears, his fists clenched, breathing hitched and his anger grew.

"C-cato" Peeta turned to the taller blonde.

"I'm going to kill whoever that bastard was"

"No Cato calm down"

"Don't bother Peeta, I'm going to kill this bastard! With my own two hands!" The brute's voice grew. His fists clenched so tight that his finger nails dug into his skin and drew blood.

"No Cato you need to calm down" Peeta pleaded.

The large man attempted to jump up, Peeta guessed it was to run off again so he stopped him by jumping onto his lap. "No, you're staying!"

"Get off me Peeta! I swear to god!"

"No, I don't care how long it takes, you're not leaving. You're in no condition to put yourself in danger"

"I am going to find that son of a bitch and kill them!" Cato was now shouting at the top of his voice.

Peeta wasn't going to lie, he was terrified but he knew the other man wouldn't hurt him. Maybe other people, but not him.

For the next hour Peeta sat still on the man's lap making sure he wouldn't leave, and after more fits of rage and thrashing around Cato gave in with a frustrated sigh.

"Promise you won't but yourself in danger?" The baker asked.

"Well I don't want to leave you alone now do I, what would you do without me?" Cato groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in MONTHS I'm trying to write. Honestly! But school is getting in the way and tumblr is taking up most of my time haha :P Feel free to follow me, just go on my profile and the link is there :)**

Cato had fallen asleep sometime soon, instead of waking him up Peeta left the tall man to give him the rest he needed. The small blonde decided to leave Cato out some food for when he woke up so after a few minutes of going down to the gift shop he managed to whip up a small 'meal' which consisted of; chocolate bars, an apple, a bowel of crisps, some ready made food and a giant bottle of juice. Not the best he admitted but it was going to work.

The shorter man arrived back at the room; he was thankful Cato was still sleeping so he began his preparations.

About an hour later Cato finally opened his eyes, still dazed and sleepy it took him a moment to register his surroundings. He saw Peeta sitting on a chair in front of the bed with a table on front of him. The large man cocked his brow and shuffled forward to be met with several junk food, and an apple.

"I tried" Peeta nervously laughed.

Cato raised his head and glanced at the shorter blonde whose face was covered in a fainted blush. The large man chuckled and shook his head, "I doubt I could have done better"

Peeta perked up with a large grin spreading on his face.

Cato then looked down at the food which had been arranged with the larger man having a large stack of food and Peeta left with just a small clump considering of one chocolate bar, a handful of crisps and half an apple. Cato reached forward, grabbed his own chocolate bar and took a large bite, only pausing for a moment and then wolfing down the rest.

"You know savoring it would be nice?" The shorter blonde chuckled.

"Screw that, I'm hungry!" Cato laughed as he took a handful of crisps and almost shoved them down his throat.

Peeta begin to pick at his small amount, the smaller man not really feeling hungry. He wanted to just give all his 'meal' to the larger man but he knew Cato would worry, he always would. To other people Cato came off as a harsh, violent mess of a man. But to Peeta he was different; he was calmer and not as rowdy. The larger man had definitely become calmer over the long while they have been together.

"Peeta?"

The smaller man jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at Cato with almost puppy like eyes. "Yes?"

Cato was frowning slightly, which made Peeta feel terrible already. Like he'd disappointed him without saying a word.

"You are going to eat that, right?"

"Oh yeah don't worry! Just thinking" Peeta laughed and waved his hand. Ever since Cato got shot Peeta had just lost his appetite, he was just constantly sick with worry and so much was floating around in his head, he worried he was on the edge of a meltdown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry if this is bad, I'm feeling really down at the minute but at least I updated.**

The two men finished their food in silence, Cato wolfed down what he had while Peeta slowly picked and pecked.

Nurse wires slowly entered the room; she hung her head around the door to make sure the two weren't _up to anything_. "We have visitors in the lobby claiming to be close friends, about three of them would you like to see them?" She questioned.

"Did you take names?" Peeta asked.

"Yes I believe they are, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne and Marvel Hughes"

"Yeah, let em' in" Cato sighed and let his head drop onto the pillow. The nurse took that as her cue to leave.

"Cato? You haven't seen Marvel in a while, are you sure you'll be fine?" Peeta sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I'll be fine, I heard he's found a new guy anyway, and Gale's your ex and I don't have a problem so hopefully this is the same" Cato almost mumbled.

The shorter blonde reached over and locked the two's hands together and tightly squeezed. "So, are you still in pain?"

"Nothing I haven't felt before" The larger man shrugged.

Not long passed before the three guests entered all asking the same question, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" Cato lifted his head and glanced at the three.

Katniss stood wearing a blue dress, with her hair in the usual braid. Gale wore a brown jacket with black pants and Marvel was sporting a loose green shirt and grey bottoms.

Katniss was the first to make her way to the side of the bed, "I saw it on the news! Are you okay? Is Peeta ok? Where are you hurt?" She asked franticly. She was like a younger sister to the man, since she and Peeta were close friends and have been for years.

"I'm fine Kat, just some broken ribs" The large blonde groaned.

"You sure?" Gale stepped forward, "Cause on the news it looked like you got shot, now that's got to hurt"

"Its fine" Cato repeated.

"So, anything new with you all?" Peeta attempted to change the topic.

"Uh nothing with us, been trying to find Gale a new man but" Katniss paused a moment and sighed, "Clove took off again, she was arguing with someone on the phone and she just up and ran away, I've tried calling her but no answer, I asked Glimmer if she knew anything and she said she was arguing with Cashmere" She explained.

"I haven't spoken to Cashmere in a while, I wonder what's up?" Marvel muttered.

"Probably just on another one of her party weekends" Gale added. It seemed very likely since she was known for running off to Vegas and blowing all of her money.

"Have you asked Gloss?" The baker asked.

"He's still on his honeymoon with his new wife; I've tried calling but no answer" The tallest boy, Marvel replied.

"I'm sure they'll all turn up, you'll go home and probably find missed calls from them all" Cato attempted to provide a little comfort. Even though he was the one who secretly needed it, not that he would say that out loud. "Hey Gale, how's that new job working out?"

"Going rather well, I like doing Masonry work. Got Marvy a place too" Gale smiled and chuckled.

"Don't call me Marvy" The tallest man grumbled.

Soon enough everyone started talking and catching up. Cato just lay there with his head down; he wasn't in the mood for talking. The pain in his chest was excoriating. The scene of the shooting was constantly playing through his head; it was making his stomach churn. He had died.

He had died for a few seconds and he might have never come back. But worst of all, he would have left Peeta alone; that was enough to form a lump in his throat, just thinking about it made Cato feel terrible.

But he can't show it, he has to be strong. Keep up the appearance, no time for weakness now.


End file.
